The Talk Show
by stonykitten
Summary: title says it all n-n. let the randomness ensue. T coz of mentions of violence and other adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: me not owns *sighs*

Warning: me being my perverted self so yeah

A/N: I know there are truck loads of these but I was bored and my D18 is stuck since Hieko refuses to cooperate.

**Stony**: Hello lovely readers. Being the awesome writer that I am, I decided to post an interview ficlet.

**Hieko**: She's to lazy to finish her new R27 or D18

**Stony**: *Twitch* am not, I am just overly creative.

**Hieko**: oh so that's why the D18 stops at half of a word

**Stony**: *sweat drop* Um em…. Anyways I'll host random guests and audience participation is welcome. Even if you don't read this I'll still update coz' I like spamming stuff up.

**Hieko**: It's because she doesn't have a life

**Stony:** T_T mean

**Hieko: **nor friends

**Stony: ***Goes to sulk in a dark corner*

**Hieko: ***sighs and turns to the audience*So much for an intro. Visit next chapter when our guest will be the ever lovable Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Cameras switch off-

**Hieko: ** *kicks stony* Oi its over lets go home

**Stony: **Ow, but…but… you promised cake!

**Hieko:** *hols up a stack of unfinished stories* and these need to be done *drags stony out*

A/N: yeah I usually update in a daily rate so I understand if there will be no replays to this but yeah w/e n-n as long as I'm happy lol.


	2. yamamoto takeshi

Disclaimer: me not owns *sighs*

Warning: perversion crack and random stuff?

A/N: did you know that Yamamoto is written with kanji 'mountain' and 'base' or at leat I assume so O-o. and I know its wrong to assume this but while we are at it Yoshi means 'good luck' and Tsuna means 'Tuna' ( I know it's the wrong kanji) but in that way doesn't Tsu-kun's name translate as 'lucky tuna?'

And since it is my interview I mainly talk about crap concerning my stories and w/e goes into my little mind when I go down to write this. Shameless self-promo I know

**Stony:** Hello and welcome our guest – the baseball loving, swordsman extraordinary Yamamoto Takeshi!

**Yamamoto: ***walks in smiling and waving at the massive cheering* haha hi

**Stony: **So Yamamoto, care to tell how's life working out for you?

**Yamamoto: **pretty good. We jut got back from that weird simulation thingy and our lives got back to normal. Haha. I'm happy I can play baseball again.

**Stony & Hieko: ***sweat drops*

**Stony: **um, Yamamoto, that wasn't a simulation

**Yamamoto: ***smiles and looks all confused* what do you mean?

**Stony: ** =_= never mind… Anyways, you have been a huge help in 'Do you know what a kiss means?' and as well as in Hormones. Did you enjoy your parts or would you like to change some?

**Yamamoto: **Well in Hormones I didn't really get to do anything *laughs* but it was fun to play with everyone. Even though Hibari kept on starring me all weird *laughs some more* and he didn't talk to me at all

**Hieko:** does he to talk to anyone?

**Stony: **Yama, did you read the script?

**Yamamoto: ** script?

**Stony: ***palm-face* never mind

**Hieko: **Hibari was starring at you because he wanted to –censored-you again but he was still hurt that you laughed in the middle during the first time

**Yamamoto: ***laughs* he's still mad about that?

**Stony and Hieko: ** huh?

**Yamamoto: ***laughs* I was so happy back then that I just ended up laughing and he got all mad and hit me and left *smiles a bit sadly* and he sort of ignores me…um…stony?

**Stony: ** *crawled her way to Yamamoto and looks straight into his eyes* Yamamoto Takeshi you slept with Kyo-danna, when? How come I didn't know that?

**Yamamoto: **haha, nothing really happened.

**Hieko: ** *hits stony over the head sending her to the ground from the couch* go back to your seat

**Stony: **ow meanie *goes sits behind her desk and starts twirling a pencil around*

**Hieko: ** During the production of 'Do you know what a kiss means?' you were doing what in the staffroom?

**Stony: ** huh? What?

**Hieko:** you where to busy to notice, because you were scolding Reborn, but those two spent half an hour in the staffroom and Hibari came out frustrated with random bite marks and Yamamoto was glowing.

**Stony: **I thought those were make up

**Hieko: **they weren't

**Stony: **…

**Hieko:** ….

**Yamamoto**: *smiles*

**Stony**: *turns to Yamamoto* what on earth did you do?

**Yamamoto:** huh?

**Stony: ***twitch* during DYKWAKM production! What did you and Kyo-danna do?

**Yamamoto: **oh then *smiles* well you see I was eating some sushi when Hibari came in and startled me and I dropped the bit onto his chest. 8smile turns to an innocent grin* and I wanted to help t wipe it off but there were not towels around so I just picked it up with my mouth since my fingers were all sticky. Hibari got a bit unsteady and I tried to support him, but somehow we needed up falling on the ground *laughs awkwardly* that was embarrassing.

**Stony: **And? That doesn't explain the bite marks.

**Yamamoto: ** *laughs* well I fell in-between Hibari's legs and he whimpered so I thought I hurt him since I'm pretty heavy. But then I felt something hard poke me. Hibari somehow got all hard. It must be the cold air since he only wore that thin yukata and the studio was chilly. *grins* so I helped him take care of it, because it was faster that way and we were being a bit late to the shooting.

**Stony:***snaps pencil*

**Hieko: ***stares*

**Stony: **Yama, that's called molestation

**Yamamoto**: huh? Guess, when I look back at it, it seems like that *laughs*.

**Stony:** *sweat drops* but that doesn't explain the bite marks!

**Hieko: ** oh, maybe it was make up *shrugs*

**Stony**: *head-desks* Anyway, in DYKWAKM you bring Tsu-kun to Reborn and pretty much are the hero of the day.

**Yamamoto: ** haha, yeah it was fun even though the old lady looked a bit scary. The plane ride was fun and I got to spend the entire day with Tsuna *grins*

**Stony: **Glad you liked it, since I don't pay you guys… And now it's time for the reader letters. Yes I actually got a review a.k.a. a reader's letter *hugguls the paper* Its from **oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo ** and she asks "I realize that you've made the 9th-11th form of Shigure Souen Ryu so what  
happens to the next 2 generations?". *blinks then looks at Yamamoto* you know she or he is right. That was a bit selfish…

**Yamamoto: ** um? Haha, I guess I got carried away. And then in the future I sort of needed to upgrade my swordsman-ship to help the others out.

**Stony: ** A lot good that did to you . judging by the fact that you got defeated by a wall. And what happens to the next two generations? Did you even plan on passing the style on?

**Yamamoto:** hi… maybe somewhere later in the future…haha and it doesn't really matter, they can create their own variation like my father did.

**Stony: **Yamamoto you actually sound smart…

**Yamamoto: ***grins*

**Hieko: ** *irks* how much can one boy smile?

**Stony: ** ehm, anyways one last question. How could you get defeated by a wall?

**Yamamoto**: eh?

**Stony:** during Genkishi battle. You were all awesome and kickass and then pulled a Tsuna and ran into a wall.

**Yamamoto:** oh that, haha, yeah it was pretty embarrassing.

**Stony: ** and?

**Yamamoto:** *tilts head to the side and looks confused* huh?

**Stony:** anything else on the topic?

**Yamamoto:** *shrugs*

**Stony:** *sweat drop* o…k… Well we are done for tonight. Thank you for coming and hope to see you soon. Give a round of applause to Yamamoto Takeshi.

**Yamamoto: ***grins* it was fun

**Stony:** see you next time as we interview the natural uke- Tsuna-kun and a mystery guest as well!

-Cameras turn off-

**Stony: ** Yama, do you want to go eat cake?

**Hieko:** *appears behind stony and looms over her emitting evil aura* you have stories to write *drags stony out*

**Stony:** T_T nuuu, save me Yama

**Yamamoto: **smiles and waves* bye, have fun!


	3. Tsunacollab with yellowroseviolinist

**Stony:** Hello again *smiles widely* today we have the next Vongola boss that doubles as a permanent torture object. Please welcome the ever klutz Sawada-Tsuna-Tsunayoshi!

**Tsuna**: *walks out and sits down awkwardly as the audience goes in to 'aww he's so cute, like a lost puppy' mode* Hi…

**Stony: ***smiles* we don't bite…

**Hieko: **…hard

**Tsuna: ***gulps* um…

*A girl suddenly bangs the door to the set open*

**Rose:** *laughs sheepishly* Umm, hi… sorry about that… I'm not normally a late person… I just had to sort some things out… Anyway, I'm Rose by the way…

**Stony: ***looks over at Rose and grins* Oh yeah we have a mystery host too. Please everyone welcome the awesome Rose! *audience claps and cheers* So Tsuna, you head most of my stories and are currently in a life-long contract to suffer my abuse. You play pretty important roles (obviously). And you got really good reviews, in other words people love you.

**Tsuna: **Yeah, but it was hell.

**Stony: **How so?

**Tsuna: **First of all I don't like guys and you made me go through all that touching and other stuff *shudders* and then Reborn kept on torturing me and forced me to train both on and off camera and then he raped me…twice!

**Rose:** *looks at Tsuna with sympathy* you poor guy… That must have been like going to hell and back several times.

**Stony: ***brings out Kleenex just in case and starts chewing on a cookie*

**Hieko:** well he hadn't had any sex ever since he turned to a baby so that's expected

**Tsuna: **But why me? And I thought Baby Reborn was bad. This one is an evil pervert!

**Rose:** *nods in agreement*

**Hieko: **It was because you were the closest thing to a female at that point

**Tsuna**: Which part of me looks like a girl? Why do people keep on saying I look like a girl…

**Rose:** *opens mouth to formulate an answer but pauses* I have no clue, your eyes perhaps?

**Stony: ***furrows brow* um, Tsuna but he only forces you once in DYKWAKM

**Tsuna: **He did it again in the staffroom *flails arms around in frustration* … *blushes*

**Rose:** o.o…Okay….*seriously creeped out by the perverted Reborn*

**Hieko: **that's why I told you not to eat the muffins

**Rose:** What does that have to do with anything?

**Hieko: **the icing wasn't exactly icing…

**Stony: **O_O

**Hieko: **Stony?

**Stony: …**

**Tsuna**: Stony-san?

**Stony: **DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW WHAT A STAFFROM IS FOR? COULDN'T YOU FIND A BLOODY CLOSET OR SOEMTHING? AND IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR GETTING JUMPED!

**Tsuna: **Hiiee!... B-but I didn't do anything!

**Stony: **psht yeah, with those take-my-virginity eyes you should be happy you can still walk afterwards.

**Tsuna: ***turns crimson*

**Stony: ***grumbles*

-really really awkward silence-

**Rose:** Awkward much…

-crickets chirp in the background-

**Tsuna: **Stony-san can I ask you something?

**Stony: ***glares* out with it

**Tsuna: **H-how did you make Reborn an adult?

**Hieko: **…

**Stony: **…

**Hieko:** Yes, how did you do that?

**Stony**: ~kufufu~ a fangirl has her ways

**Tsuna &Hieko: ***sweat drops*

**Rose:** *blinks* Didn't you use the sacred power known as imagination?

**Stony: **Shuh, don't tell them that*suddenly beams A Yamamoto like grin* In MGB you got to 'control' Reborn a bit

**Tsuna: **it was really embarrassing with all those people staring and Reborn kept on fondling me *shudders* I kept messing up too…

**Stony: **Yeah that was hellish, worst idea ever. And Reborn molests you just because he is evil and mean like a certain somebody *eyes Hieko* By the way, Tsu-kun I always wanted to ask, do you eat Tuna?

**Tsuna: **yeah why?

**Stony:** isn't that like cannibalism?

**Tsuna &Hieko: **O-O

**Rose:** *stifles laughter*

**Stony:** I mean people call you Tsuna which means Tuna, so they call you tuna as in a fish and you eat tuna-fish, thus you eat your own species.

**Tsuna &Hieko: **…

**Hieko: **idiot *hits stony over the head*

**Stony**: T_T meanie

**Rose:** *gives Stony an ice pack*

**Stony: ***takes the ice pack and pushes 'the host only' cookie box towards Rose* thankies

**Hieko: ***smirks the 'Reborn-is-up-to-something-so-you-will-suffer-soon- smirk* what was that?

**Tsuna & Stony: ***on reflex* Hieeee

**Rose:** *blinks again*

**Tsuna: **She's like Reborn

**Stony: **Worse

**Hieko: ***glares*

**Stony: ***pales* ehm time for reader letters. Well I only got two, one is from our lovely Rose and the other is from Kajune. Thank you for reviewing *sparkles gleefully* I love reviews anyway on with the letter:

_Oh? Quite an interesting story. Yamamoto Takeshi hmm? I wonder who else will become your victim. Kufufu._

Yay you like the story. And as for victims I'm planning to lure all of them into my trap. Kukuku… Or until I get bored with this lol.

**Stony: **So I hope you enjoyed this Tsu-kun and I'll see you on the set of _Comptine d'un autre ete_

**Tsuna: ***groans*

**Stony: **see you in our next installment where we will interview Kyo-da… I mean Hibari Kyouya!

**Rose:** One of my all time favorite characters! ^-^

**Stony: **Really? Mine too! Thank you to our 'wiling' guest Tsuna and the lovable co-host guest star person Rose!

**Rose:** You're welcome! *smiles in a Reborn-like manner* Ciao!


End file.
